


Happy accidents

by OIAnni4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIAnni4/pseuds/OIAnni4
Summary: Kara helps people, that what she does, but she has to learn that not everyone that seems distress might need her help.





	Happy accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Just leaving this short bit here. I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I dont know how it turned out, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Sorry for any errors you might find
> 
> I don't owe supergirl or any of it's characters

One of the things Kara had learn to love over the years, was the time she got to spend alone. Between running around in Catco, saving the city, and keeping and active social life, Kara Danvers rarely had moments where she could just walk and be. And it’s not like Kara was a big loner, not at all; she loved hanging out with her friends, loved sister’s night, loved Fridays at the bar. But Kara believed that everyone needs to take at least a day in the month to simply be with yourself, enjoy some selfcare, and meditate for a bit; it gave her perspective and it was a good way to recharge her energy.

Usually, Kara would go someplace in the world no one knew as much about Supergirl and walk around; other times, she would find a beautiful, peaceful place and sit down to talk with Rao; she even went to the movies alone once and it wasn’t that bad. Today, she found herself walking in one of the biggest parks in Metropolis after visiting her cousin and his family, and she couldn’t help but smile; the sun was shining, the kids were laughing, and a woman was crying nearby.

The blonde frowned as she looked around, trying to find the source; it took her just a second to spot the woman, her super hearing was always handy, and the scene she found was both surprising and upsetting. Sitting on a bench was a beautiful woman, crying her eyes out while a tall, equally beautiful but rude, lady kept yelling at her face; there was a man standing behind her trying to quiet both of them down but it didn’t seem to be working, and everyone else was just walking around like nothing was happening.

Kara frowned, how could people ignore this? The woman sitting the bench was clearly upset, and the man didn’t seem to care about her, he was mostly focused on the other lady, what the hell, dude? She is not the one crying! She started walking closer, slowly at first until the girl sitting on the bench said something back to the one standing in front of her, and Kara could see the tall woman’s posture and face change; she picked up her pace when she noticed a hand starting to go up, ready to hit the other lady across the face, but Kara was not letting it happen, not today lady!

“Hey!” Kara couldn’t use her super-speed without it looking suspicious, so yelling was the best way to stop her “Don’t you dare to touch her!”

“W-What?” The tall woman had stop as soon as she heard Kara’s voice, and suddenly, she didn’t look as mad. Confusion was now written all over her face “Who are you?”

“I’m a concern citizen and you are not hitting her” Kara said, standing in front of the girl on the bench once she was close enough “This is a crime, you know? Not only it’s illegal to slap a face as beautiful as hers” She said, hopping the comment would make the woman feel better through this whole thing “But this would be considered assault”

“Are you joking right now?” The man said from his place, an amused smile on his face

“No, sir, I’m not. I’m glad you find this funny because I think it’s anything but” Kara crossed her arms over her chest, trying to intimidate him “Violence is never the answer”

Suddenly, Kara heard a laugh, a rich, strong laugh that made her turn around and focus on the woman sitting behind her for the first time. Her face was red and puffy, but she looked so beautiful “This is too much. I can’t. I’m sorry”

Before Kara could ask, she noticed a group of people getting closer “Cut! What is wrong with you, lady? That was a perfect shot! We have been here all afternoon and you simply ruined it!”

“Excuse me?” The blonde was confused now, until the tall lady said something to Kara’s ear that made her want to be swallow by the earth right then and there, her face going pale; ‘ _This is for a movie’_ were her exact words.

Kara realized that if she had taken a moment to actually look around, she would have been able to spot some high-tech film machinery and equipment that was set all over. There was even a sign that read ‘CAUTION. FILMING IN PROGRESS’ and just like that, Kara felt the color coming back to her face as she blushed furiously with embarrassment.

“How did you even get this far?” Someone, probably the director, asked while looking around “Where’s security?”

“She was really fast, sir; And she wouldn’t listen” A woman said from the side and Kara blushed even more; her sister used to say that Kara would usually tun everything out when she was focused on getting something

“There should be a security perimeter around! Get me Rogers on the phone!” Just then, she realized this meant trouble

“Fudge... I’m so sorry. It’s not their fault, I didn’t realize… I should just go now” Kara quickly turned around and started rushing out, ignoring the voices calling for her

“Come back! You made an impression on my friend here!” That was the last thing she heard before she actually started running to get away as fast a she could. That was enough for a day.

The blonde didn’t stop running until she was sure no one was following her, and even then, she kept going until she got to an alley where she could change into her Supergirl suit and take off. That was enough of Metropolis for her, and hopefully, no one would mention this ever again; it looked like a big film, surely, they wouldn’t want people to think they could just sneak past their security so easily, so it would be fine.

*******************************

It was not fine; it was anything but fine. The incident went viral, everyone was talking about the silly girl that made a fool of herself while trying to protect some movie star. Luckily for Kara, none of the videos showed her face, they were filmed from behind and no one knew who the mysterious girl was; unluckily for her, she had been wearing her favorite coat that day, so it was just a matter of time until Alex knocked on her door.

It took her a week, mostly because her sister didn’t like social media as much, but Kara could tell that she knew when Alex knocked on her door that Friday night, an amused smile in face “So now you want to be a movie star?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Kara replied, walking away from the door as she moved to the couch

“C’mon, I know it was you. You were in Metropolis on Sunday, and I’m sure that’s the beige coat you are obsess with.  Either that, or there’s another blonde woman with a coat that has bright red paint on the elbows from the time you got too close to a wall that had just been painted” Alex told her with a smirk

“It gives the coat some style, alright?” Kara whined in defeat, shaking her head “Besides, it was an accident. There was a woman crying on a bench with some lady yelling at her. I had to help”

“First off, not some lady. That’s Samantha Arias. I’ve seen five of the indie films she has star in and she is awesome. This is her first big role. Second of all, it’s her first big role because she is sharing the screen with big names like Jack Sphere and Lena Luthor, the woman crying on the bench”

Kara’s eyes went wide, she had seen some of the headlines about the incident, but not which stars were filming “No way. Isn’t she like, the new upcoming star?”

“She is” Alex replied with a chuckle “She got her first Oscar last week, and before that, she got an Emmy. Many film festivals praised her widely when she started”

“How do you even know so much?” Kara asked, sitting down next to her sister to let the information settle

“Maggie had this crazy love for movies, and it was even crazier when it came to queer celebrities” Alex shrugged “The question is, why don’t you know this? You are a reporter. Isn’t this your job?”

“You know I stay away from celebrity gossip. Crimes, science, and real news are my passion. I’m pass the puff pieces”

“You were talking to Lois, uh?” Alex asked with a chuckle

“She won a Pulitzer, Alex! I take any advice she gives me”

“Alright, superstar. Did you get us any food?” The older Danvers asked

Kara rolled her eyes “I got pizza on the way. We can…” She stopped and frowned “I think there’s a fire nearby”

“Go Supergirl. I will take care of your pizza” Alex said with a chuckle, getting the tv on

“You better save me a box!” Kara warned before changing and leaving through the window

Alex didn’t reply, waving goodbye as Kara followed the cries for help inside the building. The blonde quickly got in, getting everyone out as fast as she could while letting the firefighters keep the fire from spreading; once that was taken care of, she flew away to go back home, only stopping when she heard a store owner that was calling for help after two armed men robbed his store. Kara easily captured the first, the man trying to shoot her at not avail, and recovered most of the money, but informed the police about the second suspect that was still free.

Kara knew he was armed and dangerous, if his partner shooting at her was anything to go by; so, she kept flying around to find him, quickly turning when a woman’s scream was heard coming from an alley not far from the scene. She rushed towards the place, quickly spotting a man pinning the woman calling for help against a wall, so she rushed to get in action, grabbing the criminal’s hoody to lift him on the air.

“Got you” She said and chuckled when he started to panic “Not so brave now, uh? Give me the gun”

“What the fuck!?” The man yelled; he was trying to hold anything while hanging in the air

“Jack! Put him down!” The woman called and the blonde looked at her confused

“Cut! What’s with people interrupting shots!?” A new voice called and suddenly, there were lights illuminating the alley

“Supergirl?” Kara was confused, until she saw the woman’s face, her brain catching up with what was happening

“This has to be a joke…” She mumbled to herself as she proceeded to carefully set the man down, trying to hid her blush

“What was that for!?” The man, Jack, asked with a trembling tone, moving as far away from Kara as he could

“You can’t just intervene with our work like that!” Someone from the crew said

The blonde took a breath “I apologize. There was a robbery not so far from here. The suspect is armed and dangerous. I heard a cry for help and rushed to the scene, I didn’t know you people had move everything to National City”

“Well, look around, simply movie set up” The director said with a tired tone

“It was a dark alley, there’s an armed man on the loose, what did you expect?” Kara asked, trying to cover her embarrassment “A false alarm is better than tragedy”

“When you put it like that…” The director sighed “I’m sorry, but this is the second incident we have. I’ll make sure we wrap up soon, everyone will make it back home safe”

“That’s all I ask. I can’t believe this happened twice” Kara said, the second part mostly to herself “I thought your character would stay crying in Metropolis, not get mugged in a new city”

The woman, Lena Luthor, looked at the blonde with a knowing smile “She had to move on, it’s makes more sense when you watch the whole movie”

“I…” Kara was cut off when two shots were hear from the distant “Everyone down!”

Kara didn’t stay to make sure everyone was following instructions, instead, she flew towards the noise; there was a security guard laying on the ground, he was alive but there was a pool of blood slowly growing, no signed of the shooter. She scanned the place and spotted the armed man running through the alleys, so she followed him, taking all the bullets that were shot at her until she could capture him.

The gun was crushed before the blonde flew away with him, taking him to the nearest police station, explaining what had happen; once that was settle, she flew back to the scene, the security guard still laying on the ground with a group of people trying to help while waiting for paramedics to arrive.

“Let me take him” That was all Kara said, picking him in carefully, taking him to the nearest hospital

Kara stayed around until she was sure the man was in good hands; she saw some of the crew and actors arriving, so she walked towards them, and after a quick word with the director, she left. Alex was still in her apartment, pizza box still open with the news displaying what had happen, the blonde simply changed out of the suit and joined her sister on the couch, silently looking at the screen, simply eating her food.

“Is he okay?” Alex asked, looking over to her

“Yeah. He lost some blood but he will recover. That’s what the doctor said” Kara looked at her sister and rolled her eyes “Just say it, Alex”

“I have nothing to say. More like something to ask” Alex took another slice of pizza “Last time, today… Happy accidents? Or do you like the pretty actress?”

Kara took a pillow and threw it to her sister who simply laughed, throwing a pillow back at her, inevitably starting a pillow fight that ended up with the place looking like a mess. Both sisters were laughing at the end, and Kara was happy when Alex didn’t mention the incident again, both going back to their dinner in silence.

*************

The Supergirl incident was not as big, everyone put two and two together when the news of the fire and the robbery came out. The security guard was alive thanks to the blonde, and filming had finish smoothly after that, or that’s what Kara read from every major news outlet, so it went away rather quickly and Kara was grateful.

 Two weeks after that, she was back at CatCo, working regular hours, when James knocked on her office door “You busy?”

“Just finishing up a piece for Snapper” Kara replied and smile “What’s up?”

“Harris was supposed to interview a guest for the celebrity’s piece of the magazine. But he is out sick” James started and offered a smile “The actress is already here and… I trust you. You have done pieces like this before. Can you take it?”

“On it” Kara said, focusing back on her current work to save it up “Do you have the pre-approved questions?”

“Right here” James passed over a notebook “Thank you, Kara. She is waiting in the conference room”

Kara nodded, taking another minute to send an email to Snapper with her current work; once done, she took the notebook and started to read the questions as she walked to the conference room, trying to get familiar with the topic at hand. It was simple enough, one of the interviews to know this woman better, and let her promote her movie. No biggie.

“Hey, you are the ‘stop the violence; girl” Kara had just walk inside the room when she heard the voice, making her look up “Hi, I’m Samantha Arias”

“Oh no” Kara said as she tried to offer a smile “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t say that. No, I mean… Kara Danvers. That’s me”

Sam laughed a bit “Alright, Kara Danvers. We are waiting for Matt Harris, know where he is?”

“Out sick. You get me” The blonde tried to joke “Did you say we?”

“Technically, you are going to interview me, but Sam wanted to tag along” A third voice said behind her “Can I come in?”

Kara moved inside to leave room for Lena to join in the room “Right, I was just getting familiar with the interview. Didn’t even check the name. It’s good to meet you, both”

“Lena, she is the park hero” Sam said instead “I know, you only got a look of her back and weird coat, but I remember the face, even if it was an angry one at the time”

“Sorry about that” Kara was quick to add “It was… I get distracted”

“It was charming” Sam replied with a big smile “Or at least, that’s what my good friend Lena said. We were both disappointed when you ran away”

“Samantha!” Lena called out with a frown “I apologize, Ms... Danvers, was it? My friend doesn’t have filters at times”

“It’s alright” Kara said as she tried to hide her smile “Should we start? I know you both run on a tight schedule”

Lena agreed and Kara started asking the question that had been selected by her co-worker for this; Sam sat on the corner to listen, not really interrupting them unless Lena mentioned something about the movie where Sam could comment. After almost an hour, they were done, both sides satisfy with the end result once the last question was answered.

“I hope that’s enough for your article” Lena added to her final answer, smiling at the blonde

“Yes. More than enough. Thank you so much, Ms. Luthor”

“Lena” The woman replied with a smile and then looked back at her friend “Sam, would you mind calling George to tell him we are ready?”

“Want me out of the room, got it” The woman stood and winked at them “Don’t take too long, kids”

Kara watched her go with a confused smile “She is really something else”

“One of the few genuine people in the industry” Lena said with a smile “So, thank you so much for saving me, both times”

“I didn’t save you. I’m pretty sure your director saw it as me ruining takes”

“I looked like I was in distress, you didn’t hesitate to intervene” Lena shrugged “Besides, you saved Joe’s life, I think we are all grateful for that”

Kara took a minute to catch on the hints Lena was throwing “I don’t remember saving anyone. Just yelling at Ms. Arias”

Lena offered a smile, same knowing smile she had the night of the robbery “Did you know that, even with all the videos online, no one knew about the scene we were shooting? And the camera didn’t focus on me much”

“I would imagine, big spoiler right there” Kara said as she moved around nervously

“Exactly. But somehow, Supergirl knew my character had been crying. Big spoiler right there”

Kara opened her eyes widely “She…. Did she? I guess she can’t keep a secret” She chuckled nervously “I know her, Supergirl I mean, and … she asked about that day and… yeah. My bad”

Lena hummed as she looked over the blonde, who simply readjusted her glasses “I could swear you are almost twins”

“Look, Ms. Luthor…”

“Lena” The woman interrupted with a smile “You can call me Lena”

Kara tried to hide her own smile “Lena, there are things that are there for people’s safety, you know?”

Lena studied Kara for a moment, nodding in understanding “I won’t tell a soul, but I can’t promise to forget it. Once you see it, it’s hard to unseen”

“Then I appreciate your discretion” Kara replied after a bit “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Lena bit her lip, taking a moment to reply “Yes. Sam and Jack… My friends, they have this idea that you were flirting with me the first time. Even if you didn’t know who I was”

Kara blushed and shrugged “I… Well, you see… I was trying to make you feel better” Lena’s face fell a bit “But… I would be lying if I tell you that I made the compliments just because of that”

There was a playful glint on Lena’s eyes as she got a business card out of her purse “I just moved to National City, taking a break from… everything for a bit. Would you mind showing me around one day?”

Kara was not able to hide her excitement as she nodded “I would love to” She took the car and bit her lip “But I have a confession to make.  I’ve never watch one of your movies. I just know your name is getting big”

Lena laughed a bit and nodded “Awesome, then I don’t have to act like your favorite character, I can be just good old me”

“The bits and pieces that I’ve seen of you seem pretty nice, you won’t see me complain”

“Great” Lena moved closer and kissed Kara’s cheek “It was lovely to meet you, Ms. Danvers”

“If I’m calling you Lena…” The blonde said, a silly smile still in place after the kiss

“It was lovely to meet you, Kara” Lena walked to the door “I will be expecting your call”

Kara simply managed to nod while looking at Lena walking out; she let out a happy sigh as she touched her cheek, this was a dream. Her own silliness and inability to focus when there were issues around got her a date, so maybe going viral over a silly mistake was not so bad, not when she had Lena’s number and a free pass to use it whenever she wanted. An idea came to Kara’s head, so she quickly got her phone out to make a call.

“Lena, hi!” The blonde said with a happy tone when Lena answer after two rings “So… Are you free tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. I might add the date but... I'm not making promises. 
> 
> See you around!


End file.
